Big Swap
by skyblue16
Summary: Fuji saw a shooting star, tried his luck and made a wish. The next day in the morning, they had switched bodies. Could you imagine Tezuka being the optimistic one and Fuji being the serious one? This could be a whole lot of fun.
1. The Swap

**Summary: **Fuji saw a shooting star, tried his luck and made a wish. The next day in the morning, they had switched bodies. Could you imagine Tezuka being the optimistic one and Fuji being the serious one? This could be a whole lot of fun.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own prince of tennis

**The Big Swap**

* * *

"20 laps around the court now!" 

This is what you get when you are caught by your captain, specifically Tezuka, fighting during tennis trainings. Momoshiro and Kaidoh glared at each other before making their way to complete the laps. They haven't reached the other side of the court when they started fighting again.

"Stupid Mamushi! This is all your fault!"

"Shut up baka peach! Fssshuuu…"

"Momo, Kaidoh, 40 laps!"

They twitched. At that moment, they have stopped arguing, to avoid another increase of laps.

Fuji smiled. It was so amazing how Tezuka could easily give orders to anybody. Well, what's the use of being a captain?

Sometimes, he wanted to be the captain, just once. He liked ordering people around.

Fuji sighed. That is impossible. But imagining things is not bad, isn't it? They're free!

* * *

In the middle of the night, Fuji has decided to take a stroll across the town. Insomnia has taken over him. He wanted to play tennis to kill his time, but he thought no one probably plays tennis at this time. So he just walked and walked letting his feet take the destination. 

While crossing the bridge, Fuji caught a glimpse of a familiar face below. He looked closer to see if he really knew that person.

Dark brown hair. Spectacles. Seigaku's regular jacket. Tezuka.

It was indeed Tezuka. Fuji smiled. It was so unusual to see Seigaku's buchou doing nothing especially in the middle of the night. Tezuka was staring blankly at the river as he was sitted over the green meadows. He was there all alone.

Fuji's smile grew even wider. He walked faster to approach Tezuka, just for company.

"Fancy meeting you here Tezuka"

Tezuka turned around to see the owner of that familiar voice. There he saw Fuji sliding down on his way towards him. He knew that the tensai is going to hit him so he moved a few feet in his left to avoid being hit by him.

When he landed safely beside Tezuka, he smiled again. He looked at him.

"Gomen ne, Tezuka"

"Aa"

That was the only reply he got from Tezuka. Then Tezuka averted his gaze on the river. He stared blankly at the horizon with those same expressionless eyes.

Fuji opened his eyes. He always wonders why Tezuka always speaks so little. And those eyes, it's always serious and expressionless. Sometimes, Fuji wanted to see beyond those expressionless eyes to see what's going on inside his head.

Silence fell upon them. Nobody spoke a word between them.

Fuji continued to stare at him, admiring his delicate features. He looked at his hair as it was being played by the wind.

Without moving from his position, Tezuka spoke up, "Fuji, stop staring at me"

Fuji snapped out of his reverie and went back to his own self. He smiled. It's so funny how Tezuka could be pissed off easily.

The tensai looked up above, gazing at the stars. The moon's light emanated through the sky. To his surprise, a streak of light passed across the sky. It was a shooting star.

Everybody knows you could have your wish granted when you saw a shooting star.

So, Fuji tried his luck, closed his eyes and made a wish.

* * *

At the next day, Tezuka found himself waking up in an unfamiliar room. A room filled with photographs and cacti around the room. On the sides, there was a mirror and tennis rackets beside the door. 

Tezuka was surprised. Usually, he would wake up looking with blurred images. He sat up abruptly looking around the room to show any clue why he was at this place.

Thoughts have flooded him.

Has he been kidnapped?

There weren't any sign of people around or anyone was sleeping beside him. He pushed his blanket aside and noticed that he was wearing a completely different pajama than he had stocked in his closet. He scratched his head. Noticing that his hair has grown longer than it is, he ran toward the nearest mirror.

As he stared at his reflection, his eyes widen.

Piercing blue eyes snapped open while his light brown hair was being played by the wind.

Tezuka remained expressionless as he observed his _own_ body from head to toe, trying to decipher what happened to him.

Is he dreaming?

He pinched himself hard on the face and felt a light pain on his cheeks.

It is definitely not a dream.

"Syuusuke, breakfast is ready!" He heard a feminine voice from downstairs called out.

He gasped. YES! He gasped. What was really happening to him?

* * *

Fuji stared at himself at the bathroom mirror. Feeling amazed as his _own_ reflection was smiling back at him. 

Tezuka looks cute when he smiles, he thought.

He posed at different angles, admiring the fact that he was actually in the stoic captain's body.

Earlier, he slapped himself hard so many times trying to wake up, thinking that he was still dreaming. But after trying so many times, nothing happened.

He mused. Tezuka has a really bad eyesight. When he woke up in bed, a completely blurred environment greeted him. With his sense of touch take over, he stretched his hand trying to feel everything around him, and then he felt a pair of glasses in his hands. He pulled it and wears it.

He smiled again. He had always thought that wishing on a shooting star was just a superstition. But guess what? A wish came true!

Being a sadist that he is, he has an advantage.

Seigaku's tennis practices are on his command!

He laughed evilly. Meanwhile, he heard a voice downstairs that sounded like Tezuka's mother.

"Kuni-chan! Come down and eat your breakfast"

His grin grew wider.

_This will be a pretty interesting day._

* * *

A/N: Bwahahaha!! Very short isn't it? This is my first time to make a multichapter fic in PoT. The idea just popped out of my head. Guess what Fuji's wish is! Ne? Ne? I'll reveal his wish next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Stay tuned!!  
:D 

Please review!! Constructive criticisms are welcome.


	2. Kunichan's Girlfriend?

I want to express my greatest gratitude to those who reviewed my fic.

THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!!!

**To maldita08: **changing the genre to romance/humor? I will think about that first. :D

Okay, another chappie up!

Underline words refers as the POV of the person. In normal POV, I will address them as these:

Tezuka, sadistic tensai - Fuji in Tezuka's body.

Fuji, stoic captain - Tezuka in Fuji's body.

Disclaimer: Don't own PoT.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kuni-chan's girlfriend?**

* * *

Tezuka

This can't be happening!

_This is just a fragment of my imagination!_

He wanted to keep in mind that this is absurd. That this can't be really happening.

Taking a good look to himself, he realized he still had his mouth wide open.

He wanted to go berserk and find something hard to hit his head on. But that would be a bad idea.

But if this is real, he must stop by on his house this instant.

He got out and ran swiftly.

Running out of the Fuji's residence, he paid no heed on Yumiko's rambling of "you haven't eaten your breakfast yet!" or sort of like that.

Moments later, he was now in front of his own house. Sweat trickled down on his face due to a long run. Being a mature natured person that he is, he got himself composed before ringing the doorbell, although he, himself, cannot contain his anxiety.

After he rang the doorbell, a patterned sound of footstep was heard beyond the door. He assumed that those footsteps belonged to his mother.

When the door creaked open, he saw his mother carrying a tray in front of her chest.

"Mother!" He blurted out unconsciously.

Tezuka Ayana absently dropped the tray that she was holding. "M-Mother?" She repeated out, surprised. She took a good look at the visitor from head to toe. Hearing the mother thing, she assumed that this lovely lady in front of her was her son's girlfriend. "Then I suppose that you are Kuni-chan's girlfriend. That was unexpected. Kuni-chan hasn't told me about this. He's upstairs, I'll call him"

Fuji's eyes widen a bit. She got it all wrong. But before he could protest, his mother was already calling him, or rather her son.

"Kuni-chan! You're girlfriend is here!"

He flinched. Does Fuji's image really look like a girl?

XXXXX

Fuji

He would like to have some fun rummaging 'kuni-chan's' pictures before going to school.

Fuji was dying to have some, since Inui can't provide him what he wanted.

And since he can't take pictures of Tezuka that is really worth something.

Morning practices are still at hand.

He can't wait.

He was about to open the door when something caught his attention.

It was a photo album.

He took it and flipped it open.

_Bingo!_

It was Tezuka's childhood pictures!

He could barely decipher the person in the pictures. He flipped the pages to see more.

It seemed that this picture was taken when Tezuka is only five years old. Amber eyes were glaring at the picture taker, unhappily looking at the camera.

He chuckled. Tezuka's stoic attitude doesn't change, does it?

Seconds later, he heard the doorbell rang through the house.

He could hear voices downstairs. The other person that is speaking aside from Tezuka's mother gave a wave of familiarity on his mind.

"Kuni-chan! You're girlfriend is here!"

Girlfriend?

He never expected that.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the stoic captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club, already has a girlfriend?

This is interesting.

He had never thought of that.

Maybe he would 'interrogate' Tezuka's girlfriend first.

Taking the steps down, he almost fell down on the flight of stairs when he saw this 'girlfriend' of Tezuka.

"You got it all wrong, Tezuka-san!" He could hear his own voice say

XXXXX

Normal POV

(A/N: Like what I've said in the author's note above, I will address the two this way,

Tezuka, sadistic tensai - Fuji in Tezuka's body.

Fuji, stoic captain - Tezuka in Fuji's body

I hope it's not confusing... :D)

"You got it all wrong, Tezuka-san!" Fuji said immediately.

Footsteps from behind momentarily stopped their conversation. Both Fuji and Ayana turned their head from the source of the sound. It was Tezuka, a big smile plastered on his lips.

Tezuka Ayana was taken aback.

_Managing to smile when he knew his girlfriend came to visit him, so cute!_

Really, his son is growing up.

"You're girlfriend is here, Kuni-chan" she giggled.

Tezuka just nodded, trying to be casual as possible.

"You don't have to be shy" Tezuka Ayana turned to face Fuji. "Why don't you come in?" She opened the door wider motioning Fuji to come in.

Fuji, of course, obliged with the warm gesture.

"Fuji…" Tezuka said, in the most possible Tezuka-ish-way voice

Fuji looked up to the person in front of him and found himself face to face with himself. (Does that make any sense?) He gave the latter a heated glare. He wanted to ask a mountain of questions but he can't do it here, in front of his mother. It would only bring confusion to the household and he could also embarrass himself.

They haven't realized that they have been staring at each other for so long until Tezuka Ayana had spoken up.

"Why don't you go upstairs? I'll prepare tea for the both of you"

They nodded and they walked upstairs silently. When they had reached Tezuka's room, Fuji locked the door immediately. He leaned on the door, glaring daggers before taking a good look to the other occupant of the room.

Tezuka sat down on the bed, giving Fuji his widest grin, a grin that resembles someone very _very _familiar.

It gives Fuji the creeps to see his own self smiling almost endlessly with those hidden amber eyes behind those eyelids.

"Who are you?" Fuji finally spoke up, ending what felt like a never-ending silence.

Smile never restraining off at Tezuka's face, "Tezuka Kunimitsu…" he said amiably "you are?"

Fuji felt the sudden surge of anger flowing out of his body. But before he could blast, he heaved a sigh to maintain calm and composed "Don't play dumb with me, I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu!" he blurted out.

"Then we are both Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Tezuka let out a chuckle "Nice meeting you, Tezuka" he grinned.

Fuji flinched. How will he get a straight answer in this fiasco?

This conversation is getting them nowhere. Those smile and the hidden eyes, he is almost…

No.

He _is_ certain that those belong to the sadistic tensai himself!

"Fuji, cut the act. I know it's you" Fuji said, still staring intensely at Tezuka.

Tezuka opened up his eyes, showing a pair of amber orbs, "Good perceptive captain" He shot the latter an equally intense glare on those cerulean orbs. "It's amazing, isn't it? You're in my body and I'm in your body" he grinned

Everybody knows that the stoic captain of the Seigaku tennis club isn't the one that would freak out easily. But this side of story is different.

"What happened to us?" Fuji asked.

"Saa… I just happened to wake up on this day realizing that I'm not in my body anymore" Tezuka said, his smile remains intact on his face. "This chain of events is illogical, if you would ask me. I can't give out any reasons to this."

That's right, it's not logical.

And this illogical phenomenon is going to drive his sanity away!

Fuji shook his head, trying to decipher this unnatural happening on his head. But even he can't explain this incident. It doesn't possess logic. No scientific study could prove this.

But how in the world they had switched bodies?

"I didn't know that wishing on a shooting star will make your wish come true." Tezuka said after noticing the confusions in the latter's mind.

"Shooting star?" Fuji repeated, giving the other a dumbfounded expression. He blinked a few times, processing the information on his mind.

"Ahh…" Fuji agreed "after I wished on a shooting star, this happened."

To Fuji, it was a dumb fallacy, really. Wishing on a shooting star and having your wish come true, who would believe in that?

But if that was the reason of their swap, then maybe it was true. But what could the tensai possibly wished that made themselves at this state of phenomenon?

"What did you wish for?" Fuji asked in his most possible casual voice, trying not to sound so eager knowing what his wish is.

Tezuka looked away from those cerulean orbs and stared blankly at the ceiling. There was a long pause which made Fuji uncomfortable.

It seemed that Tezuka didn't hear the question. Fuji was about to ask again when he spoke up.

"I wish to experience living in Tezuka Kunimitsu's shoe"

Living in my shoe? Fuji mused.

Curious, he asked "Why did you wish for that?"

Still staring up, Tezuka replied flatly "I have my own personal reasons"

Tezuka smiled. Inside his head, there is many reasons building up in is mind.

Fuji just nodded. But somehow, curiosity flooded his thoughts. He wanted to know more, but it seems the tensai doesn't want to tell. He is great in hiding secrets after all.

He can even outsmart Inui's data gathering skills.

Before Fuji could even ask another question, a faint knock was heard on the door. Turning around, he opened the door revealing Tezuka Ayana holding a tray of foods.

"Here's your breakfast, darling" Ayana smiled amiably, handing Fuji the tray.

"Ahh, thank you, mother" Fuji said absently

Ayana smiled wider "You're so adorable! I would absolutely vote for you as my Kuni-chan's girlfriend!"

Fuji's eyes widened at the word 'girlfriend'. Replaying the words that he had said earlier, he felt like slapping himself for saying 'mother' again.

"I will leave you two alone" Ayana said. She turned her head to Tezuka "Don't do something naughty to her, okay?"

"Yes mother" Tezuka said, giving his 'mother' one of his warmest smiles.

"So cute!" Ayana giggled. With that, she closed the door before them.

Fuji placed the tray on a nearby table. He wanted to curse himself for saying mother to his mother again. Now, it would be more suspicious. Curse Fuji's body for being so feminine! And what does her mother implying with the word 'naughty'? She didn't actually think that her son would do such a thing, right?

"I didn't know…" Tezuka spoke up, after another minute of full silence "that the great captain of the Seigaku tennis team already has a girlfriend. And it's even more surprising knowing it was me." He opened up his amber eyes and look at Fuji straight in the eye.

"Don't get the wrong ideas!" Fuji said defensively, sighing "I said 'mother' to my mother accidentally. She would easily jump into conclusions. It's a habit of her."

"I don't mind being your girlfriend" Tezuka whispered, barely heard by the other occupant of the room. He mused "But that would make me a girl"

"What did you say?" Fuji asked

"Nothing" Tezuka stood up from the bed, facing Fuji with a smile "We should get ready. I still have to manage the morning practice"

Fuji's eyes widen upon hearing that. "You're not going to manage the trainings" Fuji said automatically.

"Why not? I'm the captain now" Tezuka said innocently

Fuji swallowed the lump on his throat. His body shivered a bit at the thought of the sadistic tensai managing the trainings. It could be hell, a living hell! "I would just have to tell them about this… swap" Fuji said "And I'll be the one to handle the training."

Tezuka opened his eyes, staring menacingly to the latter. "Do that… and I'll give everyone a copy of this." he held out a picture of a five year old Tezuka, wearing a colorful dress, making him look like a girl.

Fuji was taken aback. The color on his face almost drained upon seeing the picture. He never wanted everyone to see that!

It gives him the creeps.

The captain really couldn't outsmart him. He wasn't entitled as a tensai for nothing.

All he has to do was to snatch that picture from Tezuka and the horror would be gone.

Or so he thought.

"We'll see about that!"

"Suit yourself" Tezuka snapped back.

XXXXX

End of chapter two

Yey! I've finally updated. It took me a while to update. Laziness got the better of me. But I'll try to update ASAP next time. :D

Did this confuse you? I was having trouble on how to address the two. I accept suggestions on how this would get less confusing.

Please review! Reviews could really make me happy. Any reviews would do. :D

_**Next chapter:**__ Fuji and Tezuka goes to Seishun Gakuen!_


End file.
